


Friends With Benefits? Yeah, Right...

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel Takes Initiative, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Clueless Dean Winchester, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hand Jobs, I actually lost count, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, and second third fourth fifth time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean and Cas have been friends for twenty years. After a drunken night of sex, to avoid those pesky feelings, Dean suggests something different. Over the next two weeks he learns that things don't always work out how you expect them to.





	Friends With Benefits? Yeah, Right...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patricia1974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/gifts).



> This was for the July monthly prompt. My prompt was Clueless Love, which I couldn't really get into, so Patricia let me have hers, which was Friends With Benefits. The funny thing is, this fic seems to have become a mixture of the two.

When Dean’s mind began to drag him back into the land of the living, the first thing he became aware of was that there was someone else in bed with him. Unfortunately, he had been so wasted last night that he had no recollection of anything after about 10 pm. He had been with Cas at a bar, having a great time, and they were doing shots, then... nothing. _Crap_. There was no way Dean was going to remember her name - this could get really awkward. Also, he was feeling really bad that he had left Cas to get home on his own. He was going to have to do some serious apologising later, even though it wasn't the first time Dean had abandoned Cas when he had gotten lucky.

 

The woman next to him started to stir, and he prepared to give her one of his dazzling smiles, which he hoped would distract her from realising that he had no memory of her. As she turned around however, Dean noticed a very familiar messy head of hair, which most definitely did not belong to a woman. _Cas_?

 

Suddenly the memories came flooding back; they left the bar, holding each other up because Cas had been barely able to walk. He had stumbled and collided with Dean, who had fallen against the wall, laughing stupidly.

 

“Dean... Dean, are you okay? Didn wan hurt you.” Cas had crowded into his space, with a look of concern on his face, but then something between them changed and Cas’ mouth was there, and he had pressed it against Dean's, and Dean had grabbed hold of his face and kissed him back with everything he had. It was kind of messy, but - _oh god_ \- Cas had felt so good, and then they were grinding on each other against that wall, and Dean couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. Which he absolutely did not.

 

Then Cas had yanked Dean's pants open, grabbed hold of his cock, and stroked it over and over, and Dean couldn't remember ever enjoying a hand job so much. He cried out as he spilled over Cas’ hand, then tried to return the favour but Cas informed him that there was no need, as he had already come in his pants while they were grinding. Dean had found that all kinds of hot.

 

Then they started kissing again, and it went on for a really long time, and Cas had said he was going to go home, but Dean had insisted that he was coming back with him. It's possible that they might have had more sex in Dean’s bed, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

He lay still as he wondered what the hell all this meant for their friendship. They had been best friends for… oh, twenty years or so. Ever since the weird, dorky kid had shown up in their science class, and demanded that the teacher teach them about bees, Dean had found him completely irresistible. Their friendship had grown ever closer over the years, and it seemed that they were unable to go for more than a few days without seeing each other, for nights out, or sometimes nights in to watch movies, play games etc. Didn't mean anything, right? They were buddies... pals, and nothing more. Except they were in bed together, naked - well, Dean was naked anyway, but he didn't want to find out if Cas was - after having had sex together.

 

Cas turned over and smiled contentedly at Dean, who couldn't help but smile back. They gazed into each other's eyes for heated moments, until Dean felt a hand sliding up his thigh. Then he opened his mouth and said one of the stupidest things he had ever said in his life.

 

“Hey Cas, buddy. Last night was awesome… ya know, but let's not make a big deal out of it.”

 

“I don't understand Dean. What are you saying?” Cas’ voice was even deeper and rougher in the mornings, and it was very distracting.

 

“Well, um… I mean, it's not like we're gonna get all serious on each other just cos we had sex, is it? Hell, it wouldn't even mean anything if we did it once a week.”

 

Cas’ face was a mixture of confusion and sadness, and Dean felt like he had kicked a puppy, but he really did not want anything to mess up their ~~relationship~~ friendship. He valued Cas above everything else. Cas sat up and was silent for a long while; eventually speaking before the silence became unbearable.

 

“So, what you’re saying is that the sex doesn't have to be a one-off... we could do it again if we wanted, without feelings being involved. A friends with benefits type of deal.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying.”

 

“How would that work? Would it be a regular thing, like every Tuesday, or would one of us contact the other to find out if they were free?” Trust Cas to be all practical about this. The loveable dork.

 

“I guess we could pick a day, yeah. Then the rest of the week we’d be free to hook up with whoever we want.”

 

Cas’ expression darkened for a moment, and Dean thought he saw a hint of jealousy in those eyes. He chose to ignore it.

 

“Wednesday is movie night, Friday is burger night, Saturday we go to a bar, Sunday... family. That leaves us with Monday, Tuesday and Thursday.” Cas’ eagerness to sort out a day for them to have sex was hilarious, slightly unsettling, and completely endearing.

 

“Okay Cas… Tuesday?”

 

“Yes, that will work well. And on Mondays and Thursdays we can have sex with other people.”

 

“Yeah…” Why did Dean not like the sound of that when it was Cas saying it? For some reason it didn't sit well. Dean decided not to think about it.

 

“What if one of us doesn't feel like having sex on our chosen day?”

 

Cas’ question was perfectly reasonable, but Dean had got so excited about their regular future sex, and all that they could try, that he found the mere thought of this scenario upsetting. However, he had to accept that this was a possibility.

 

“Then we just tell the other one. No biggie.” Dean hoped he was coming across as nonchalant.

 

“I have two more questions. First, are we going to tell anyone else about our arrangement? I'm guessing from the look on your face that the answer is no.” Well, at least Cas wasn't stupid. “My second question is where? Where do we do this?” _Again, with the practicalities_.

 

“I dunno about you, but I vote for here. My bed has memory foam. Is your bed as comfortable as this, Cas?”

 

“No, this is the best choice. Okay then, I believe we have a deal.” Cas smiled and extended his hand so that they could shake on it.

 

Their eyes locked again, in an intense stare. Dean really wanted to lean forward and kiss Cas, and it was obvious that the dark haired sex god was thinking the same thing. That would clearly be going against the spirit of their agreement, though, so Dean looked away, and spoke somewhat reluctantly.

 

“I guess we should get ready for the family thing.”

 

“Yes. Is it okay if I use your shower? I seem to be a little sticky.” _Oh, dear god_. Did Cas have any idea what saying things like that did to Dean?

 

“Yeah, but make it quick. I need a shower too.” Cas looked at him, and Dean could see that his pupils were dilated. His eyes glanced down to Dean’s lips, and he unconsciously licked his own.

 

“We could… could always do it together.”

 

 _Well, we are in a hurry_. “Sure, good thinking. It’ll make it quicker. I’ll go and turn it on, so that the water's hot enough. Come in when you're ready.” Dean jumped out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, feeling Cas’ eyes on him the whole way.

 

As he turned the shower on, he was struck by thoughts of ‘what are you doing?’ and ‘gonna see Cas’ naked body’. He drowned these voices out by sticking his head under the water. Moments later he felt the heat from Cas’ body, as he too stepped under the spray. He tried to move over, to give the other man more room, but for the first time, Dean noticed just how small his shower was. Blinking the water out of his eyes, he found his friend’s face just inches from his. Deciding to ignore all logic, Dean surged forward and captured those gorgeous lips with his own. Cas moaned into his mouth, as they found themselves once again pressed up against a wall.

 

Lining their hips up, Dean reached between them and took both of their cocks in his hand. He gave one tiny thrust, and stopped, trying to adjust to the intensity of the sensation.

 

“Dean, d-don’t stop. Please, don't… ohhhh god.”

 

Dean began to speed his hand up over them both, and it felt glorious. They started kissing again; only pulling away for air when he was about to come.

 

“Cas, yes… I, fuck!” Dean cried out as his release spilled over his hand and Cas’ dick.

 

“Dean. DeanDeanyes.” The last words all became one as Cas’ orgasm hit him hard. Panting, he grabbed at Dean’s arms, trying to hold on to something. The only thing Dean could think of to stop the other man from falling was to pin him up against the wall and kiss him some more.

 

They stayed like this for longer than necessary, because Dean did not know what to do. They had made an agreement not half an hour ago, and they had already broken it. What kind of weak-willed monster was he?

 

He had to move once the water began to turn cold though, and as he pulled away from Cas he could see how utterly wrecked the other man looked, with his slightly kiss-swollen lips, and wild hair.

 

“S-sorry, Cas.” Dean pulled away further so that Cas had more room to get washed.

 

“Why are you apologising Dean?” Suddenly, he wasn’t sure what the apology was for.

 

“Well… we made an agreement, and I broke it.”

 

“You broke it? Dean Winchester broke it?”

 

“Yeah, I-” Before Dean could finish speaking Cas had pulled him into a hug, and was burying his face in his neck.

 

“Dean, we both broke it, and besides, it was nice. Do not apologise.”

 

“Oh, okay Cas.. we really should get ready though.” As they finished washing, then got dried and dressed Dean tried to get his head around the crazy events of the last few hours. It had been kind of a whirlwind, but Cas’ assessment that what they had just done was nice was the understatement of the century; it had been mind-blowingly awesome.

 

When they were ready they smiled shyly at each other, and hesitated at the door for a few moments, before walking back to the bar to find Dean’s beloved baby; his ‘67 Chevy Impala. They drove to Sam and Eileen's house to meet up with their strange and wonderful family. Sam; Dean’s giant of a younger brother, Eileen; his wonderful wife, Gabe; Cas’ annoying older brother, Bobby; Dean and Sam’s surrogate uncle, and Jody, Claire, Charlie and Kevin, who were not related in anyway, but as Bobby always says ‘family don’t end in blood’.

 

Dean and Cas went into the house, and could hear the usual chaotic chatter coming from the kitchen. As they walked into the room all eyes turned to them, and the voices fell silent.

 

“Dude, you’re late.” Sam pointed accusingly at his brother.

 

“Yeah, we… we got held up. Sorry.” Dean sat down, and Cas sat next to him.

 

“They were too busy doing unspeakable things to each other.” Gabe was always saying stuff like that, but the fact that this time it was true made Dean see red. Just as he was about to unleash an angry tirade on him though, Eileen stepped in to save the day; she might not be able to hear, but she was shit-hot at lip reading.

 

“Gabriel!” She scolded him frustratedly. “What Dean and Cas get up to in private is nobody else's business. Now, eat up everyone.” She shot a warning look at Gabe, who wisely decided to keep quiet.

 

Dean wanted to challenge the whole ‘what they get up to in private’ thing, but considering the activities they had actually been indulging in, he thought it best to keep his damn mouth shut for once.

 

Dinner passed very pleasantly, with a lot of chit-chat and laughter. More than once Dean found his sole attention focused on Cas; whether talking to him, or just watching him. He was definitely not gazing admiringly at him, that's for sure.

 

“You two are so gross.” Claire rolled her eyes at them, in disgust.

 

“What are you on about?” Dean snapped a little at Claire’s insinuation.

 

“Staring at each other all the time… always touching. Can't you just stop while we're trying to eat?”

 

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, as he tried to find a response. Luckily, Eileen intervened again, before Dean could deny it so vehemently that it might piss Cas off.

 

“We have two types of pie for dessert - pecan or apple.”

 

“Did I ever tell you how lucky you are Sammy?” Dean hugged his sister-in-law, as she struggled to serve dessert.

 

“Yeah, every time she gives you pie.”

 

“Bitch.” Dean chuckled as he threw the ‘insult’.

 

“Jerk.” Sam's retort had everyone groaning - apart from Cas, who watched them affectionately.

 

“Idjits.” Bobby's gruff voice caused much laughter around the table.

 

After the pie had been consumed - Dean having had a piece of both - they said their farewells, and left to go home. Dean was suddenly reluctant to say goodbye to his friend, but he couldn't think of a reason not to. He drove Cas home, and as they pulled up outside Dean really wanted to kiss him goodnight. _No, stop that_. _We have an agreement_.

 

Cas seemed to take an age getting out of the car, and he looked just as unhappy about it as Dean.

 

“Goodnight Dean. I will see you on Tuesday for our… uhm. Night.” He poked his head through the window as he spoke, and Dean could see the stunning blue of his irises. _My god, the man’s beautiful_.

 

“Yeah, see ya Cas.” Dean pulled away before he could make a fool of himself, and spent the rest of the evening not thinking about his friend and all the sex they’d had that weekend.

 

* * *

 

On Monday evening Dean found a pressing need to call Cas, and check some information about bees with him. The fact that this confirmed Cas was not out picking up other people was just an added bonus.

 

On Tuesday evening Cas arrived at Dean's apartment, with a bag in his hand and a twinkle in his eye. Dean had been nervous as hell all day, but his friend looked as cool as a cucumber. _So, now what_? They stood, looking nervously at each other for a few seconds, until Dean strode over to Cas, took his face in his hands and kissed him with a soft brush of the lips.

 

“Heya Cas.” He found that they were doing that staring thing again.

 

“Hello Dean.” Cas kissed him again, hard and passionate, as he ran his hands through Dean's hair. Dean was surprised to discover that Cas had pushed him backwards, and had him pinned against the wall. _What the fuck was it with them and walls_? Cas rolled his hips against Dean's, who was entirely at his mercy. _Man, was that hot_.

 

As he continued the hip rolls, Cas started to kiss down Dean's neck, stopping at the top of his shirt collar. He took hold of the bottom of Dean's t-shirt, but stopped before pulling it off; watching, and waiting for permission.

 

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean breathed, as his friend pulled the garment up and over his head.

 

Cas continued his kissing movements downwards, until he reached the left nipple. He took it into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Dean arched his back - as much as he could, given that he was trapped - and Cas gave a little chuckle. After a few more flicks of the tongue, Cas moved over to the other nipple. By the time he was done Dean was a panting mess; very grateful that Cas was holding him up so firmly, because otherwise he would be a puddle on the floor. Moving down some more, he kissed and licked his way over Dean’s ribs and hip bones, then dropped to his knees, opened Dean’s pants, and pulled them and his boxers down. Dean didn’t know how he was doing it, but he realised that Cas was still holding him up; this was his last coherent thought before Cas took him into the wet, velvety heat of his mouth. Pulling off slightly, he licked up the shaft, then swirled his tongue around the head.

 

“Jesus, Cas… fuuuuck.” Dean could only watch, as his friend pushed him towards the edge.

 

Cas was swallowing almost all of him, as he moved backwards and forwards rhythmically, and it was very little time before Dean came; shooting his release into Cas’ mouth. His legs felt like jelly as Cas got back up, smiling serenely.

 

“Fuck, Cas. Where the fuck…?” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence, so Cas just kissed him. He could taste his come on Cas’ lips and tongue, but he had very little time to savour this before Cas flipped him around so that he was facing the wall. _What the hell_? Cas ran his finger down Dean’s crack, and started to circle the hole. He leaned forward and whispered in Dean’s ear.

 

“Dean, I would really like to fuck you. Can I fuck you, please?”

 

“Y-yeah. But could we do it on the bed? I don’t think my legs will hold out much longer.”

 

“Of course Dean.” Cas backed off a little, but not so far that Dean might fall, and pulled his pants and boxers back up for him.

 

Dean turned back around, and they walked into the bedroom together. He really wanted to undress Cas, but before he could even try the other man had pushed him onto the bed, and was lying on top of him. _Jeez, he’s keen_. They found each other’s mouths, and kissed for a very long time; Cas’ hands running through Dean’s hair and Dean’s hands exploring the skin underneath Cas’ shirt. As Dean was beginning to wonder if this was just going to be an intense make-out session, Cas seemed to remember why they were on the bed. He started that hip rolling thing again, and Dean could feel how hard he was through their clothing.

 

“I need my bag.” Cas climbed off Dean and the bed, and went to retrieve the bag, which Dean had completely forgotten about. _What the hell is in it_? He reappeared, looking a little embarrassed, and Dean felt he had to ask.

 

“What you got in there, Cas?”

 

He held the bag out to Dean, who laughed out loud at the sight of what looked like a hundred condoms, and two bottles of lube.

 

“Er, I’m not sure you’ve got enough there Cas.” Dean teased, once he had stopped laughing.

 

Cas’ expression darkened, and his voice got impossibly lower. “Let’s see how many we can use, Dean.”

 

 _Well, okay then_. Slowly, Dean slid his pants down his legs, to give Cas a little show, then pushed them off and threw them onto the floor. Once he had removed his socks, he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

 

“Your turn, gorgeous.” He looked up at Cas expectantly; unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation.

 

“You haven’t finished, Dean.” Cas pointed at his underwear.

 

This seemed very unfair; Dean was expected to be completely naked, while Cas was fully dressed. However, the more he thought about it, the hotter he found it. He took his boxers off, faster than strictly necessary, and waited to see what Cas was going to do next.

 

He watched Cas as he slipped his shoes off, and pull out one of the bottles of lube and one condom from the bag. He lay down next to Dean and ran his hands all over his body; caressing, stroking, rubbing. He gently spread Dean’s legs, coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube, and found his hole again. He slowly pushed one of the digits inside, stopping occasionally to allow Dean to adjust to the feeling.

 

“How does that feel Dean?” Cas was staring into Dean’s eyes, looking for any sign of distress or discomfort.

 

“Different… but in a good way. Ahhhh, fuck.” Dean cried out and arched off the bed as Cas found something inside him with his finger.

 

“You like that? That’s your prostate.”

 

“Yes... oh god, yes. P-please do it again.” Cas hit that spot again, as he added another finger, and Dean thought he might come for a second time, before Cas even got to fuck him.

 

“Please Cas, I’m gonna-” Cas realised how close Dean was, and stopped hitting his prostate as he added another finger and finished preparing him.

 

When he was satisfied that Dean was ready, he opened his pants and pulled them and his underwear down enough to let his cock spring free. He opened the condom and rolled it on, added some more lube, then lined himself up with Dean’s waiting hole. They gazed at each other for a few moments - did they do that often? - before Cas slowly pushed in. Once he had bottomed out, he stayed still, as they both adjusted, then Dean moved his hips and that spurred Cas into action.

 

At first he was gentle; moving in and out slowly, but he gradually started to speed up, snapping his hips forwards faster and faster. Dean was losing himself in the feel of the other man, but Cas suddenly grabbed hold of his ass and changed the angle a little. With the next thrust he nailed Dean’s prostate, and the sounds he made at this were obviously what Cas was looking for. To help with this angle Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ back, and pushed his heels forward with each thrust. As his movements became more erratic, Cas took hold of Dean’s cock and gave it a few long strokes, which was all he needed to fall over the edge. As his orgasm hit, great white stripes of come landed on his stomach, and he felt Cas reach his moment of ecstasy. as his hole clenched around him.

 

As they both tried to breathe normally again, Cas found Dean’s mouth and they kissed long and slow. As they kissed, Dean realised two things; 1) Cas really liked being in control during sex, and 2) Dean REALLY liked Cas being in control. Also, the sex was fucking awesome, and they could do it without any feelings being involved. It was just sex, right?

 

Cas lifted himself onto his elbows and gave Dean one of his soul-piercing stares; affection written all over his face. “Dean, I-”

 

“Yeah Cas, I know. That was fucking amazing.” Dean cut him off before he could say anything inconvenient.

 

“Yes, it was.” Cas spoke so quietly it was barely audible. He pulled out of Dean and they both winced, then he pulled off the condom and tied it off. He went off to the bathroom to dispose of it, and to get a washcloth, but when he returned he had a strange expression on his face.

 

Dean really wanted Cas to lie down with him, so they could hold each other, but an awful thought struck him - what if Cas hadn't got undressed because he wanted to leave as soon as the sex was over? _Shit_. Dean tried not to panic as Cas cleaned him up, but he didn't know what to say.

 

When Cas had finished, he put the washcloth down, then spoke very softly. “What do we do now?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you want me to leave now that the sex is over?”

 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “No. No, Cas… I’d really like you to stay.”

 

Cas smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Dean had ever seen on the man, and his heart soared, for some reason. Cas quickly removed his clothes, dropping them in a pile on the floor, then lay down beside Dean so that they were face to face. He pulled Dean into his arms and they held each other, contentedly. They found each other's mouths again, and melted into a tender kiss, making out for what felt like hours. Dean found himself dropping off to sleep a couple of times, and woke up to find Cas soothing his back, or his hair. God, this was nice - the sex was amazing, but this… Dean would need poetry to describe it.

 

* * *

 

In the morning Dean woke to find that he was alone, but he was delighted to see a little note on his nightstand.

 

_Dean_

 

_Sorry I had to leave, but I will see you tonight for the movie. Please look after my bag for me._

 

_Cas_

 

Dean thought that Cas leaving his bag there meant that he wasn't planning on having sex with anyone else, and that made him stupidly happy. He spent the rest of the day in a state of euphoria; barely able to contain his excitement at seeing Cas again so soon. Of course, as soon as Cas arrived, it all came crashing down; the dark haired sex god walked in as if everything was as it had always been, and set up the movie and popcorn as usual.

 

 _Dammit. It's not sex night_. “Hey Cas.” Dean knew that his voice sounded a little unsure, but he couldn't help it.

 

“Hello Dean. We are watching The Return of the King tonight, aren't we?”

 

“Oh. Er… yeah.” Dean watched his friend settle down on the sofa, and wondered how in hell he was going to be able to act as if this was just a normal Wednesday. Cas, on the other hand, seemed totally at ease, and that made it even worse somehow.

 

By the time they were halfway through the movie, Dean thought he might actually be about to die from the tension. The two foot gap between them felt like a gaping chasm, and he hated it. He couldn't focus on what was happening on the screen; instead he spent most of the time glancing at his friend, hoping to see a sign of… something. Dean had no idea what it was he was looking for, but he never found it.

 

At the end of the movie, Cas turned to him. “Dean, you do not look well. I think I should go, while you get some rest.”

 

Despite knowing that all he needed was a hug, and maybe a kiss, from the other man, Dean reluctantly agreed, and as he watched Cas leave he felt a pain in his chest he didn't recognise. He had a horrible night's sleep, knowing that they wouldn't see each other again until Friday.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday evening, Dean had every intention of calling Cas, with a ‘very important’ question, but before he could even think about it, Cas was calling him.

 

“Hello Dean. I wanted to check that you were okay. I was worried about you.” Cas’ voice was laced with worry, and this made Dean feel a whole lot better.

 

They chatted for a while, then Dean suddenly felt hungry for the first time since yesterday. As soon as he ended the call, he went to the kitchen and made himself an omelette with plenty of crispy bacon, and ate happily. That night's sleep was much easier.

 

* * *

 

Friday night meant a trip to Harvelle’s roadhouse, and the best burgers in town. Dean and Cas met in the parking lot, as always, and Dean had to resist the urge to hug his friend. The lack of physical contact was agonising, but with extreme willpower he overcame it, and they went inside. They were met by Jo, their waitress, who showed them to their favourite booth.

 

“Hiya guys, table for two?” Jo winked as she said this, because it was always a table for two.

 

“Nah, there's seven of us.” Dean chuckled at his joke, and Cas laughed along with him.

 

As they sat down their knees brushed under the table, and Dean thought that this might be torture. As it turned out, though, the evening was really good; mostly because Cas kept the touches to a minimum. At one point Ellen, the owner and Jo’s mom, came out to hug Dean and scold him for something. She was, after all, the closest thing to a mother-figure Dean had.

 

“I hope this boy’s treatin’ you right.” She spoke fondly to Cas, who smiled back at her.

 

“Always.”

 

“Good.” Ellen gave Dean a playful slap on the back, as she returned to the kitchen.

 

Sitting himself back down, Dean realised what Ellen had just said. Did everyone think they were in a relationship? He didn't dwell on it too much though, after seeing how happy Cas looked. The burgers were excellent, and so was the beer, and they left completely satisfied. Saying goodbye hurt, but Dean had to suck it up, and as he went home alone he thought of the good parts of the evening, rather than them parting.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday they went to a bar, and although it was supposed to be an excuse to pick up women, neither of them left each other's side all night. At one point a woman came up to them and tried to flirt with Cas, but he made it very obvious that he wasn't interested, before Dean could get too jealous. Everyone else seemed to give them a wide berth; sensing that they were perfectly happy on their own. Dean got drunk enough to not remember them saying goodbye, which helped.

 

* * *

 

On Sunday Dean picked Cas up on the way to Sam and Eileen's, and they arrived in good time for dinner. Charlie was the first person to greet them.

 

“Dean. Cas. What's up, bitches?”

 

They heard Gabe pipe up from the kitchen. “They've been banging each other's brains out… Ow, Jody, that was vicious.”

 

“Manners, boy.” Jody’s voice was firm and decisive.

 

Dean was totally going to punch the irritating midget’s lights out one of these days. For now, though, he had a dilemma; did he sit away from Cas to make a point, or do what he wanted and sit next to his ~~boy~~ friend? After an internal battle, desire ultimately won out, and Dean made sure to sit next to Cas. _Screw Gabe_.

 

Eileen's dinner kicked-ass, and everyone was happy and full by the end. Gabe kept his smug comments to a minimum, and Kevin entertained everyone with his impression of Yoda. The kid was pretty funny; even Bobby was laughing.

 

Dropping Cas off home was as sad as ever, but at least Dean knew it would only be two days before they saw each other again.

 

* * *

 

Monday evening saw the now regular phone call, although Dean didn't even try to come up with an excuse this time. They talked for about half an hour, then Dean spent the rest of the night thinking about tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

By the time Cas was due to arrive on Tuesday, Dean was actually pacing the floor inside the front door. He could hardly contain his nervous excitement, and at the sound of the door opening - yes, of course Cas had a key - he leaped on the poor unsuspecting man, almost knocking him over in the process.

 

“Dean?” Cas sounded alarmed.

 

“Cas… I-” Dean grabbed him by the hand, pulled him into the bedroom and yanked him down onto the bed. Unable to explain himself, he clung on to Cas, hoping that he would understand his craving for this closeness. It seemed that he did, and he wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him as close as physically possible, and tangling their legs together. They stayed like this for what felt like hours; holding each other, and kissing occasionally. Dean ran his hands through Cas’ gorgeous hair, while Cas tugged gently at Dean's hair.

 

Dean was so confused about what he wanted; he thought it was sex, and often it was, but sometimes he just needed touching. He eventually fell asleep like this, and when he woke in the morning there was another note from Cas.

 

_Dean_

 

_I really enjoyed last night. See you this evening._

 

_Cas_

 

Dean's head was beginning to hurt with the mixture of emotions, and he went to work with such a jumble of thoughts. Work distracted him enough to get through the day, and when Cas got to his place in the evening he was much calmer. The atmosphere between them felt a little odd, but they started the movie and settled down to watch.

 

The bowl of popcorn was on Cas’ lap, and when Dean tried to take some without looking his hand landed on Cas’ upper thigh instead. The sensible thing would have been to withdraw his hand, but he left it there, and started to softly rub his thumb backwards and forwards. He moved his hand higher, and rubbed his thumb harder, until he heard Cas’ breath hitch. He looked over at the other man; his eyes were closed, and he was biting his bottom lip. He lifted his hand, then placed it on Cas’ crotch, causing his eyes to fly open. They gazed at each other with undisguised desire, then Dean knelt up on the sofa and shuffled forward until he was close enough to climb onto Cas’ lap.

 

“Cas.” That word was all he could manage before they were both left breathless by the most passionate kiss they had shared yet.

 

Dean ground down hard onto Cas, who then held him in place to get more friction between them. As this momentum built up though, it was suddenly not enough; Dean needed Cas inside him. He stood up and all but ran to the bedroom, leaving a slightly dazed Cas sitting on the sofa. Dean returned with a bottle of lube and a condom, and once he had placed them down he hurriedly removed his clothes. When he was naked, he straddled Cas again; he knew he should feel vulnerable, as Cas was fully clothed, but he didn't. He looked deeply into the other man's eyes.

 

“Cas. I want you to open me up so I can ride you.” The way his eyes widened at this request showed that he was fully on board with Dean's suggestion.

 

Cas reached for the bottle, and poured some lube onto his fingers, then reached around behind Dean - who had got himself into a kind of crouching position - and slowly started to work him open. It wasn't the best angle for either of them, but he was able to get three fingers in, quite easily.

 

“That's enough Cas, I’m ready.” Dean panted as Cas withdrew his fingers. He opened Cas’ pants to release him, then rolled the condom onto his very hard cock. He placed his hands on the back of the sofa, and after lining himself up, he gradually sank down onto Cas, feeling every inch as it filled him up.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas… that feels so good.” Dean stayed still for a few moments after he bottomed out, but it seemed that Cas was having trouble keeping still; he was making tiny little thrusts.

 

“D-Dean, we need to… move.”

 

Dean smiled, before lifting himself up, then sliding back down. The noise Cas made at this was amazing, but it seemed to have temporarily short-circuited his brain, as he sat transfixed. It wasn't until Dean had slid up and down a few more times that he started to move; he snapped his hips up sharply to meet Dean's downward movement, and Dean saw stars as Cas hit his prostate.

 

“Fuuuuuuck. Yes… do that again.”

 

They started to find a rhythm between them, and as they moved together they kissed, long and slow. Cas hit Dean’s prostate with almost every thrust, and when he felt his release start to build he took hold of his cock and stroked it. Cas pushed his hand away, as he made a kind of growling noise.

 

“Mine. This belongs to me.” _Oh_. This possessive side of Cas made Dean all tingly, and that, together with Cas’ expert touch, pushed Dean towards his orgasm. It made Dean ridiculously happy that they came at the same time, and the warm, white liquid spilled out as they rode out the waves of ecstasy together.

 

Dean was overcome with a feeling of pure bliss, and he could have happily stayed like this forever. This soon became uncomfortable though, and he pulled off Cas, removed the condom, and went to get a washcloth. When he came back the other man hadn't moved, and Dean cleaned him up gently and lovingly. When he had finished he stood back up and pulled his boxers on.

 

“Can I hold you, Cas?” Dean's voice was earnest, and Cas beamed up at him.

 

“Yes Dean, I would like that.” They managed to position themselves so that Cas was lying behind Dean on the sofa, and Cas wrapped him in his warm embrace. They fell asleep like this, and, as always, Cas was gone when Dean awoke. He had left another note.

 

_Dean_

 

_Last night was wonderful._

 

_Cas_

 

Yeah, it really was. Dean had no idea what any of this meant; he wanted to hold Cas on sex night, and fuck on movie night, which was all kinds of messed up. Maybe they would just have to go with it, and see where it took them.

 

* * *

 

 

That evening Dean rang Cas, as he now did whenever they were apart, and they talked for about ten minutes, about nothing much. Just before hanging up Dean said, “see you tomorrow, Cas.”

 

“Dean, you forgot. I have to go to a conference in the morning. I won't be back until Sunday.”

 

“Oh, shit. Yeah, I did forget.”

 

“I will come to Sam and Eileen's straight from the airport on Sunday, so I will meet you there.”

 

“Okay Cas. Well, have a good time.”

 

“Thank you Dean. I am sure I will.”

 

The line went dead, and with a heavy heart Dean said to no-one “don't have sex with anyone else.”

 

* * *

 

Burger night on Friday didn't happen - there's no point in eating out on your own, right? Dean also did not go to a bar on Saturday; he just didn't feel like it. By ten o’clock he had drunk enough beer to convince himself to call Cas, who picked up immediately.

 

“Hey Cas, what's happening?” Dean slurred slightly as he spoke.

 

“Hello Dean. Are you drunk?”

 

“Yeah, a bit. Are you at a bar, Cas.”

 

“Dean, are you checking up on me?”

 

“Nah, I just really miss you.” Dean's voice got quieter and more truthful as he said this.

 

“I miss you too. I wish I was holding you, and kissing you.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Dean knew that they were skating along a very thin line here, but he suddenly didn't care.

 

“I want to run my hands through your hair, and down over your body until I reach your pants. Then I would undo them slowly, and take your cock in my hand.”

 

 _Fuck_. “Yeah, Cas. Then what?”

 

“Then I would lie you down, and take you into my mouth, and suck you until you come down my throat. I would lick it all up, until you couldn't stand it anymore.”

 

Dean had started frantically jacking himself off as he listened to the filthy things Cas wanted to do to him, and his orgasm was quick and sudden.

 

“Fucking hell Cas.” All he could hear on the other end was little whimpers and moans as Cas chased his own release.

 

“Yeah Cas, come for me, gorgeous. I wanna hear you.”

 

“Deeeeeean, fuck.” As Cas cried out, Dean missed him even more.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.”

 

“Yes Dean, see you tomorrow. I love you.”

 

Cas hung up, and Dean was left gaping at his phone. _What the hell_? Did Cas just say he loved him? Why wasn't he freaking out? Did he love Cas back? What did this mean?

 

He spent the rest of the night and the following morning going over and over what Cas had said; trying to sort out his own feelings, which were complicated, to say the least.

 

When he arrived at Sam and Eileen's, Dean was disappointed to see that Cas wasn't there yet. He sat nervously waiting; glancing at the door every few minutes, hoping to see him. Everyone else at the table obviously realised that Dean wasn't in the mood to talk, and mostly left him alone.

 

When Cas finally arrived about an hour late, Dean sat frozen to the spot, unable to move. Cas said hello to everyone in the room, but Dean didn't respond; he felt like he was watching the scene from outside. As Cas sat next to him, he turned to Dean and smiled that beautiful smile. This snapped Dean out of his trance, and he knew what he had to do. He leaned forward, took Cas’ face in his hands, and kissed him. He poured every ounce of feeling he had into that kiss, and he could feel Cas responding enthusiastically as his hands found their way into Dean's hair.

 

He could hear Claire making gagging sounds, and Gabe whistling - as well as some squealing from somewhere - but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was Cas. When Sam started coughing, however, Dean realised that they should probably stop. Pulling back a little, he gazed lovingly into Cas’ eyes.

 

“I love you too Cas.”

 

“I know.” Dean didn't know whether he wanted to punch Cas or kiss him for that glorious use of a pop-culture reference, and the smug look on his face.

 

“How long have you known, Cas?”

 

“Oh, about twenty years.”

 

“Wait… are you telling me that we've been in love since we met?”

 

“Well, I know I have.”

 

 _Damn_. Just think of all those wasted years. Dean quickly decided that they needed to make up for lost time.

 

“I’m really sorry everyone, but we're not feeling very well. We have to go, but we'll see you next Sunday.”

 

As Dean and Cas went to leave Sam started to protest, but Eileen stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

 

“Let them go, Sam. They need some time alone.”

 

The last thing they heard as they went out the door was Gabe saying “I always knew.”

 

They got into the Impala, and Dean turned to his… _boyfriend_? “I’m sorry for being an idiot, Cas.”

 

“No, don't apologise. We're here now.” The love Dean was feeling from Cas made everything okay, somehow.

 

Now, could they get to Dean's place without breaking the speed limit? There were some memories that Dean would very much like to add to his memory foam.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Patricia1974](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/pseuds/Patricia1974), for giving me your prompt, and for the invaluable help and advice with this fic.


End file.
